


Дитя Франции

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гаврош, Марианна и внезапная аллюзия на Снежную Королеву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дитя Франции

Открытый фаэтон движется по улицам Парижа, и один из шустрых гаменов решает воспользоваться шансом и вскакивает на запятки. Экипаж, хоть и не самый большой и роскошный, явно частный, не наемный, и притом новехонький и добротный — значит, в деньгах у его владельцев недостатка нет; а сидит в нем одна-единственная пассажирка. Лицо ее закрывает вуаль, но видно, что она еще молода и, пожалуй, хороша собой; не дама полусвета, а приличная. Такая нет-нет да и возомнит себя Рукой Подающей — и "бедное дитя", волчонок парижских трущоб, прикинувшийся болонкой, внезапно получает от нее кусок пирога, или тарелку супа на кухне, или хотя бы несколько су. А не выгорит — так хоть прокатишься с шиком, на зависть товарищам.

Коляска катит по выщербленной брусчатке удивительно плавно, убаюкивая мягким покачиванием. Мелькание домов и фонарей сливается в пестрый туман.

* * *  
...Лужи на мостовой темны, будто разлитое вино, но гуще и хмельнее. Запах крови щекочет ноздри, смешиваясь с запахом пороха и гари.

Женская фигура, склонившаяся над распростертыми на брусчатке телами, выпрямляется. Руки ее в крови, и рот в крови, — еще свежей, алой, как колпак у нее на голове. У юноши, лежащего у ее ног, разворочена грудь, но на губах — блаженная улыбка.

Женщина в красном колпаке смеется. Прекрасная. Страшная. Слышит стон раненого, лежащего поодаль, и идет к нему, переступая через мертвецов, чтобы припасть к новой ране, вонзить зубы в еще живую плоть и напиться всласть; чтобы сорвать последний вздох с уст умирающего.

* * *  
— Нравится кататься со мной? — Дама перегибается через борт коляски и протягивает руку к замечтавшемуся гамену, другой рукой приподнимая вуаль; ее бездонные синие глаза встречаются с его глазами. — Как тебя зовут, дитя мое? — ласково спрашивает она.

Выдумала тоже — "дитя"! Сама-то и не дама совсем, а барышня, только-только, поди, из какой-нибудь монастырской школы. Он показывает ей язык и спрыгивает с подножки, но, прежде чем смешаться с толпой, все-таки оборачивается.

— Я — Гаврош. А тебя как звать, красотка? — дерзко выкрикивает он. Она, разумеется, молчит, и его внимание привлекает другое.

— Слыхали? Генерал Ламарк-то помер, — говорит своему спутнику кто-то из прохожих.

— Марианна, — запоздало отвечает она, задумчиво глядя вслед недавнему пассажиру. — Меня зовут Марианна.

Фаэтон трогается с места и вскоре скрывается из виду, будто его никогда не существовало.


End file.
